A tu lado siempre
by tel-yuu
Summary: Ella lo perdió todo. Él le dirá las palabras adecuadas para consolarla.


Definitivamente vuelvo a los One-Shot. D= No sirvo para hacer historias largas, de varios capitos. Por cierto encontré esta historia en mi cuaderno pornoso. Tienen continuación esta historia, pero le quita la gracia a la cosa. Es momento apocalíptico para ella. Lo escribí a causa de ver un documental en vete a saber tu cuando fue y en que canal. No lo recuerdo. Debo poner la fecha de cuando escribo las historias.

Una advertencia: NUNCA ESCUCHAR CANCIONES DE POKEMON AL LEER MIS FICS. PUEDES ENTRAR EN PARANOIA CRONICA.

Argumento: Ella lo perdió todo. Él le dirá las palabras adecuadas para consolarla.

Kakashi no me pertenece. Es de Kishimoto sensei.

* * *

><p><strong>A tu lado siempre.<strong>

El viento soplaba con suavidad. Sin alterar la armonía del lugar. Un bosque profundo lleno de vida cercano a una pequeña aldea. Las florecillas abrían sus pétalos dejando volar su dulce aroma a primavera. Llenaban los campos de colores vivos. Aprovechaban a lucirse ante su mayor fan. El sol que con sus cálidos rallos calentaba el frio mundo desterrando al invierno a otro lugar. La alegría emanaba de aquel hermoso lugar. Pero los canticos de los pájaros no se escuchaban. Hoy estaban en silencio como en luto. Esa alegría no reinaba ese día sino la tristeza más profunda. La naturaleza la sentía en sí.

Más aun en aquel claro. Bajo el gran árbol que con majestuosidad se alzaba hacia el cielo azul. Una joven pareja se cubría en su sombra. El portaba el símbolo de una hoja. Su cabellera plateada era conocida en todos los países al igual que su nombre. Ocultaba su rostro con una máscara y su ojo izquierdo bajo el símbolo dándolo así un halo de misterio. El único ojo visible era del color del anoche más profunda. Se encontraba ahí apoyando su espalda contra el robusto árbol. No leía su habitual libro. Nada normal en él. Sino miraba un viejo álbum de fotos. Su curiosidad le obligo abrirlo. Pues en aquellas fotos no salía él. Sonrió con ternura al verlas. Junto a él Dormía sobre su pecho una mujer. Su cabellera era larga y oscura. Sus ojos estaban llorosos de tanto llorar. Se rindió al cansancio.

Él acariciaba su cabeza. De esa forma intentaba consolarla. Cuando la encontró, estaba llorando y temblando allí. No la hizo preguntas. Entendía su dolor. La abrazo con fuerza para darle su apoyo. Ella lloro en su hombro en silencio. Poco después se quedo dormida. Todavía las lágrimas recorren su rostro.

El hombre pasaba las páginas del álbum. Quedo sorprendido con una de las fotos. Ella sonriendo abrazada a un gran can. El animalejo era peludo y oscuro. Sería uno de los momentos más felices de ella. La abrazo con más fuerza. Ella se movió. Estaba despertando. No quería abrir los ojos. Quería seguir sumida en sus sueños. Sus mejillas se prendieron al recordarlos. En sus brazos se sentía segura. Le cerro de golpe el álbum. No más fotos por hoy. Eran sus recuerdos de una vida que ya no carecía de sentido. Abrió sus ojos y alzo su triste mirada hacia la de él.

-**Hola.-** Pronuncio en voz muy baja.

-**Hola**.- Retiro una de sus últimas lagrimas de la mejilla.- **¿Estas mejor?**

-**Si**.- Seguía en el mismo tono. Se abrazo mas a él.- **Mi mundo…** - Tenia muy presente ese trágico final.

**-¡Sssh!-** La hizo callar. Rozo con la yema de sus dedos sus delicados labios.- **No hace falta**.- Beso su frente.- **Lo comprendo. Sé cómo te sientes.**

-**No, no lo sabes.-** Le replico y se incorporo deshaciéndose de su abrazo.- **Tú no has visto lo mismo que yo.**- Tembló al recordarlo.

-**Si lo sé.-** La agarro de los hombros.- **No habré visto lo mismo, pero he vivido varias guerras. Se lo que se sufre…**- Bajo la mirada.

-**Eso no era una guerra.-** Susurro.- **Era mucho peor**.- Aguanto las lagrimas como puro. Agarro el chaleco de él con fuerza.- **Me siento tan sola.**

-**No estás sola**.- La volvió abrazar.- **Me tienes a mí.**

-**Si…-** Suspiro.- **y a los otros.-**Aspiro su olor.- **Lo estarán pasando fatal.**

-**¡Sssh! No pienses en eso.- **Miro hacia el cielo.- **Piensa en el presente.**

**-¿Qué presente?-** Cerro las manos en puño.- **No tengo nada. Ni sé si mi oficio existe.**

-**No te preocupes.-** No la soltaba.- **Algo haremos.**

-**¿Por qué hablas en plural?-** Se sentía mal, pero agradecía su consuelo. Aunque aquello ultimo la extraño.

- **Porque…-**Se acerco a su oído y la susurro.- **Te quiero.**

-**No te creo.-** Lo golpeo con un puño.- **Mientes… Me lo dices porque estoy así.**

-**No lo hago.-** Abrió el puño de la mano de ella más cercana al corazón.- **Lo sientes.**- Puso su mano sobre el corazón.- **Esto no miente.**

-**No…-** Sentía su latir. No lo entendía. Hundió su rostro en su pecho. Iba a llorar otra vez. Eso la confundía.

-**Mírame.-** Alzo su rostro con delicadeza.- **No vuelvas a llorar. Me rompes el alma al verte así**.- Sonrió bajo su máscara.- **Me hace daño.**

-**Eres un tonto.-** Se mordió el labio inferior intentado sonreír. La forzó.- **Mas ahora.**

-**A tu lado siempre.-** Descubrió su rostro. Humedeció sus labios. Se acerco más a ella.- **Me haces sentir cosas que ni siquiera entiendo. **–Se perdió en sus ojos.- Tu **siempre lo has sabido. Lo veo** - Rozo sus labios con los suyos.- **en tus ojos.**

-**Ya…**- Su aliento la estremeció.- **Es difícil…**

Acaricio su rostro. Rodeo su cintura con el brazo. Había deseado tantas veces con ese momento. El tenerla en sus brazos de esa manera, en trasmitir sus sentimientos, en besarla… Lo sabía. A partir de ahora seria suya para siempre. Nunca la abandonaría. Estaría ahí para lo malo como en lo bueno. Le era imposible creérselo. Estaría soñando o seria el efecto de un ataque ilusorio. No, Era real. Porque sintió como ella apretaba su brazo con la mano. Su respiración se hizo pesada y entrecortada. Era el hombre más feliz del mundo. Sus sentimientos le eran correspondidos. Aunque a ella le costase. Los tenía aunque tuviera miedo de ellos.

* * *

><p>Teleri tras acabar de enviar y subir todo esto sucumbió al poder de las canciones de Pokemon.<p>

D= HELP ME!


End file.
